sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lady Love Me (One More Time)
"Lady Love Me (One More Time)" is a single recorded and released by George Benson. It was written by David Paich and James Newton Howard, both of whom were associated with rock band Toto, Paich being a member and Howard a frequent collaborator. The song was produced by Arif Mardin. AllMusic.com Entry for Lady Love Me (One More Time) While the single was moderately successful in the United States, charting at #30 on the Billboard Hot 100, #21 on the Soul singles chart and #4 on the Adult Contemporary chart, it was markedly more successful in the United Kingdom. The single entered the UK Singles Chart on 21 May 1983. It reached a peak position of number 11, and remained in the chart for 10 weeks. Recording Notes 'Lady Love Me (One More Time)' was recorded at Music Grinder Studio, Los Angeles; with additional recording at United Western in Hollywood, the Hit Factory and Record Plant in New York. The main recordings for the subsequent album 'In Your Eyes' were undertaken at Atlantic Studios, New York. ;Featured Personnel *George Benson (Vocals, Backing Vocals, Solo and Rhythm Guitar), David Paich (Keyboards), Jeff Porcaro (Drums), Nathan East (Bass) *Songwriters: David Paich, James Newton Howard; Producer: Arif Mardin; Engineer: Gary Skardinia, assisted by Randy Burns and Robert Feist. *Background and Vocal Harmonies were provided by Lillo Thomas, B J Nelson, Brenda White, Hamish Stuart and Kashif. Lillo Thomas went on to have solo success with a couple of hit singles and albums in the latter part of the 1980s. *Rhythm arrangements were by Kashif; Vocal arrangements by Kashif and Paul Lawrence-Jones III. Both Kashif and Lawrence-Jones III had worked together on other projects including Melba Moore's 1982 club classic single 'Love's Comin' At Ya' and subsequent album 'The Other Side of the Rainbow.' Background Kashif's work on 'Lady Love Me (One More Time)' is highly significant for it drove the direction of George Benson's music much wider beyond the jazz and disco / club influences that were so much a hallmark of his 1975 - 1982 output. This recording and accompanying album was also the first outing after George Benson's break from the previously long standing associations with Quincy Jones and Tommy Lipuma. In terms of completed recording, 'Lady Love Me (One More Time)' has a deep bass sound that is not so apparent on the other recordings included on the 'In Your Eyes' album which perhaps emphasizes the difference of the L.A. studio used for the recording in preference to the New York studios. The pace of 'Lady Love Me (One More Time)' was also faster to previous recordings and the other tracks on 'In Your Eyes.' In the UK, the single received extensive radio play in May 1983 lifting the single to the edge of the top 10. The album sold well off the back of the single's success. In Benson's homeland, the single received the bulk of its airplay on Adult Contemporary radio stations and would later become a staple of the Smooth Jazz radio format. UK Single UK Catalogue Number: W9614 (7" and 12" Single formats). 'Lady Love Me (One More Time)' was backed with the impressive jazz track 'In Search of a Dream' (also lifted from the album 'In Your Eyes'). There was only one version of 'Lady Love Me (One More Time)' timed at 3:59 for the single, which was identical to the album time. There were two versions of 'In Search of a Dream' available however, the 4:58 edit was used for both single formats. The UK album version on vinyl for 'In Search of a Dream' was identical to the single release but, the UK chrome dioxide cassette version of the album contained the full version of 'In Search of a Dream' timed at 7:37. On the UK single cover, a competition was announced whereby fans could win two tickets to see George Benson live in concert at Birmingham's NEC on 1 and 2 July or Brighton Centre on 3 July (where there was a choice of either the 6pm or 9pm shows). With the UK single being released in May, there was a very tight deadline of 15 June set for entries. The single was significant in that fans of the jazz were not disappointed whilst the pop-buying public enjoyed a new sounding George Benson. Traditionalists and Club DJs in the UK were known to play both sides of the single. The cassette tape recording of 'In Search of a Dream' was also bootlegged for Jazz club DJ use. Chart history References External links * Category:George Benson songs Category:1983 singles Category:Warner Records singles Category:Songs written by James Newton Howard Category:Songs written by David Paich Category:1983 songs Category:Song recordings produced by Arif Mardin